


A fine line

by these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz (orphan_account)



Series: Eurovision 2018 drabbles [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: AU where they are single, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz
Summary: Sometimes it takes a big mess to change things





	A fine line

Every since the plagiarism accusation came out, things went crazy, everyone and their mother had a thing to say or an accusation to make and Ermal just wanted them to shut up. It was not a secret what they did and the organization had accepted their submission and their whole “ we are gonna investigate better” just made him mad.  
He closed himself in the hotel room, it was better not to speak to people than came off as rude, and he didn't feel like interacting with anyone. So he stayed there for a while, not even caring about staying in his pyjamas.

Someone was knocking the door and at first at first he didn't want to answer but the person behind kept insisting to the point of annoyance. But Ermal kept ignoring it till he heard the voice from the other side of the door asking him to open the door. It was Fabrizio, and Ermal knew he would quit till he manage to see him. So he got out of the bed and opened the door.

Fabrizio was dressed in all his young rocker fashion, black t-shirt, with a denim shirt and for once Ermal would admit that Fabrizio was better dressed than him, and that was only because he was in his pyjamas. He had a cigarette on his hand, probably had been smoking before Fabrizio arrived.

“You look like a corpse.” Was the first thing Fabrizio said once he saw him. He was half joking half serious about it and he wasn’t far from the truth. He was worried about Ermal, the whole issue was taking a toll on him..

He didn't get an answer and Ermal just simply rolled over the bed and covered himself with a blanket, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even to Fabrizio.

“C'mon, you have been in this place for the last two days.” said Fabrizio peeking under the blanket.  
“I don't feel like going outside.”  
“Did you at least answer the phone? Your mom must be worried.”  
“No, it is on silent mode. I will talk to her later.”  
“You mother might be worried... but do you mind if I stay then? I can order some food cause I am sure you didn't eat anything during the whole day.”

Fabrizio laid on the bed, kissed Ermal’s head and picked the remote controller.  
“you know, this whole situation unfair, there is so much I want to say but I don't want to come out as rude.” said Ermal placing his head on Fabrizio’s shoulder.  
“I know.” Answered Fabrizio, “But i am sure everything will end better for our side.” he was changing the channels to find one that wasn’t filled with news about sanremo, and people give their opinion about the whole situation. “Now what do you want me to order for dinner?”  
“I don’t feel like eating” answered Ermal  
“You have to, you are just skin and bones.” Insisted Fabrizio picking up Ermal’s arm to try to prove his point.  
“You sound like my mom now.”  
“That just means I care about you.”

Ermal didn’t have an snappy answer to that, but it warmed his heart seeing Fabrizio there, worried about him. Fabrizio put the tv on some ocean documentary thing. It was relaxing. And there was a thing they needed was relaxing and not thinking about anything.  
Once in a while Fabrizio ran his hands through his hair. It felt good and Ermal liked, although he would never admit that out loud, but he was pretty sure Fabrizio had already noticed that.  
“ I really like your hair like this.” said Fabrizio picking up one of his curls between his fingers.  
“ I noticed.” commented Ermal in a more sarcastic tone than he intended to, since Fabrizio stopped touching his hair almost immediately. “I’m sorry, didn't mean to come off as rude, I just had an hard day.”

  
Fabrizio understood him, after all they were both in the same situation. He pulled Ermal even closer to him and started making small circles in his neck with his thumb.  
He didn’t know when his neck became such a sensitive zone but every time Fabrizio touch it or kissed it, he felt a spark running through his spine. But he didn’t want him to stop. In fact he wanted him to keep doing that forever. And more. He wanted to kiss him. It wasn’t a new feeling but the moment never felt quite right until now. Their whole Sanremo trip seemed like an enormous match of gay. And there were times he was sure he wasn’t the only one who wanted to make it something and maybe Fabrizio didn’t want to take the first step. So once he saw that Fabrizio was going for a kiss on his neck he just turned and kissed him.  
He could see that Fabrizio was surprised with it, for a moment he was tense and even confused but that quickly changed. He was kissing back, a bit afraid but in a sweet manner. It could even be considered a peck, but when they broke the kiss Fabrizio’s face was in more shades of red than ever and Ermal couldn’t help but laugh. It was cute seeing a 42 year old man act like that because of a kiss. Ermal didn’t mean anything bad by laughing it, it was just adorable.

“Why are you laughing?” said Fabrizio  
“It is cute. Fabri, you are blushing like a young maiden. If i knew you would get all red in the face i would have done this sooner.”  
“I hope that the kiss wasn't just to see me blush.”

Ermal was now in front of him and almost on top of him. Fabrizio almost froze, it was serious, it wasn’t a joke or a provocation to make him blush and laugh. But they looked like they were both waiting for a reaction of the other. So this time Fabrizio took the lead. He placed his hands in Ermal’s face and kissed him. It was a proper kiss this time, passionate and rough. Fabrizio didn’t even mind how much Ermal tasted like the cigarette he had been smoking. When they broke the kiss, Ermal was smiling, laying on top of him.

“I didn’t think you had it in you.” Commented Ermal as snarky as always.  
Fabrizio wanted to answer bu then the phone rang and Ermal almost jumped to get it. It was his mother and he really had to pick the call-  
“Mama!!”  
“Ermal, i tried to call you the whole afternoon and you didn’t answer.”  
“Sorry, Mama, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Ermal  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, I’m better, dont worry so much. Please" Fabrizio chuckled,  
“Are you alone? Cause I think I heard someone laughing.”  
“It is just Fabrizio, he came here to make sure I was okay.” Fabrizio was making signs to Ermal that he had to leave.  
“Mama says hi to you!”  
“Say hi to your mom from me.” said Fabrizio. “Now I have to leave, sleep well.”

Fabrizio kissed Ermal before leaving and for a moment Ermal’s brain stopped working and he just stared at the door without reaction, seeing Fabrizio leaving the room.

“Ermal, are you there?” said his mom on the phone.  
“Yes, mama. I am here, Fabrizio said to say hi to you just before he left.”  
“He is such a nice guy. Don’t treat him too badly and now go to sleep because it is late.”  
“Sleep well mama.”

He put the phone down and almost ran to the door to go to Fabrizio’s room. Ermal had to know if he was serious because right now they were in a even stranger limbo. The situation had everything to go wrong. He needed to know if it was serious.

He tried to call Fabrizio but he didn't answer the phone, it was late and Ermal was sure he was already sleeping, so he ended up sending a text.

“we need to talk about today, can you show up tomorrow at 10:00 in that cafè around the corner. Don't be late.”


End file.
